The Aquaman
Director Character/ Cast Reason For Casting *'Aquaman/Orin As John Krasinski' - John Krasinski is great actor not that popular like tom cruse of Robert Downey Jr. but good actor. and sometime you need to take chance for good actor and he look the part of new 52 version Aquaman Notably movies and TV show: Jack Ryan (TV series) A Quiet Place (2018) 13 Hours (2016) *'Queen Mera As Evan Rachel Wood' - Evan Rachel Wood good actress as well too.i think she can pull of Mera part better then amber heard. and in this movie she will mostly play side actress like Pepper Potts of tony stark in iron man Notably movies and TV show: Westworld (TV series) True Blood (TV series) Across the Universe (2007) *'Ocean-Master/ Prince Orm As Sam Worthington' - As villain i think Sam Worthington would be perfect and unique Notably movies: Avatar (2009) Terminator Salvation (2009) Clash of the Titans (2010) *'Aqualad/Kaldur'ahm As Jessie T. Usher' - he's young actor and got talent. i'm sure he could be next tom holland Notably movies and TV show: Shaft (2019) Independence Day: Resurgence (2018) The Boys (TV series) *'Queen Atlanna As Uma Thurman' - she look the part of Queen Atlanna, she has talent and she's not new to superheros movies too Notably movies: My Super Ex-Girlfriend (2006) Batman & Robin (1997) kill bill franchise *'King Atlan As Josh Holloway' - He's Nominated actor for "Lost" TV series and great actor who was in talk for the role of Gambit in X-Men 4 Notably movies and TV show: Lost (TV series) Intelligence (TV series) Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol (2011) *'Vulko As Jeffrey Wright' - one word i have to say to all look at the face of Vulko in comic and look at Jeffrey Wright. isn't perfect like Samuel L Jackson as nick fury or J.k. Simmons as j. jonah jameson Notably movies and TV show: Westworld (TV series) Casino Royale (2006) Quantum of Solace (2008) Plot 1990 Aquaman is born as Orin to Queen Atlanna and the mysterious wizard Atlan in the Atlantean city of Poseidonis. Orin and his brother Orm grow up together. 2018 After the death of his mother Queen Atlanna, Orin become the king of Atlantis. which Orm didn't take easy on that but he wait for the right time to take over the thorne. during the time Orin was king of Atlantis he fight lot of of battle for Atlantis to save his kingdom. while fighting the Trench on Mid-Atlantic Ridge Orin meet mera who is the former Queen of Xebel. she was fleeing from the criminal Leron, who seized control of her kingdom, when she meets Aquaman, who vow to help her. Leron captures them, imprisoning Aquaman and Mera Aided deep blue mera's half sister, Aquaman manages to free Mera and defeats Leron. Mera abdicates the throne of Xebel to Queen V'lana, and returns to Atlantis to marry Aquaman. Soon after, they had a son named Arthur Curry, Jr., also known as Aquababy. 2022 For years, Aquaman was considered an urban legend, until a U.S. Navy submarine USS Defiant is on patrol beneath the ocean, when it happens too close to an armada from Atlantis. The Atlantean ships attack, and the submarine sinks to the ocean floor. Aquaman, captaining the lead ship, coldly orders it abandoned When the Justice League responded to the distress call from the Defiant, Aquaman allowed the League to rescue the crew on the condition that the vessel be left at the bottom of the ocean. Superman encouraged him to address his concerns to the World Assembly; Aquaman, however, remained skeptical. His military advisers urged him to take the necessary measures and wipe the "surface-dwellers" out from the face of the Earth, but Aquaman refuses to listen to them. In private, he confers with his Queen, Mera, and looks fondly at his baby son. Above all, he wants to make a safe and prosperous kingdom for his son, but wonders whether there isn't a peaceful way to do it. Aquaman goes to the surface and to meet with batman and superman to visits the world conference. where he agree to work with UN and help anyway atlantis can for human kind. Assembly like his Approach and respect him as king. later batman and superman show up and invite him to justice league. While, Aquaman at watchtower with trinity. A Tsunami approaches Gotham, Aquaman realizes it's the Atlanteans' strategy. Aquaman tell the league that the most devastated city will the staging point for the Atlantean invasion. He knows this because he and his brother Orm developed the Atlantean war plans together. Batman asks why are the Atlanteans attacking the surface world and Aquaman answers that Atlantean believe that the surface dwellers is responsible, for destruction of Atlantis when Brainiac attack the earth. my mother and me claim our people but recent U.S. Navy submarine on patrol scare the Atlantean's people too but this attack wasn't him and he know who is responsible for this attack; his brother Orm. Back in Atlantis, Orm take the throne and spread the word that Aquaman has been injured, possibly killed. Orm reassures Mera, and assumes the crown and royal trident in his brother's absence. Aquaman and Batman take the Batplane in order talk to Orm, Suddenly, the Batplane is hit by an Atlantean projectile, but Aquaman and Batman escape. Apparently, when Aquaman was developing the Atlantean war plans, he considered Batman a threat. In Boston, Orm attacks people and army when, Aquaman arrives, asking Orm to stop this madness. Orm says he is sick of Aquaman's tolerance for the surface dwellers, and has decided to take matters into his own hands. The Atlantean army is beneath the surface, ready to strike at Orm's command. Aquaman asks his brother to stand down, the war was started on a mistake. Orm refuses, stating that he will sink Boston to the ocean floor and call his troops and declared war on the surface world and attack with full invasion. Aquaman try to stop the troops but most of the troops turn against him and start fighting with him the trinity see that and attack the atlantean to stop them. Aquaman and ocean master have one and one fight as superman, wonder women and batman take down the Atlantean troops. at the end ocean master and his troops was defeated and taken into custody of atlantean jail for punishment. Post Credits Scene Batman ask aquaman what will he do ? will he be staying and become league member or he's going to leave ? aquaman reply he would like be stay and become full time member but his people need they're king or there will be another disaster like this. the trinity agree, aquaman then said if they agree he like to let his protégé stay on surface and as Ambassador of two place. and whenever they need him he will be there side. batman look at superman and wonder women and agreed. Aqualad enter the room..... Scenes That Need To Be In Movies Trivia * Storyline inspired by 2012 "Throne of Atlantis" New 52 and 2001 animated cartoon Justice League "The Enemy Below"